


Баю-бай, засыпай...

by WTF Marvel v gamake 2021 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Everybody Lives, Gen, Post-Avengers Endgame, Team as Family, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202021
Summary: Тони никогда особо не жаловался на сон, но вот засыпать откровенно не любил...
Relationships: Rocket Raccoon & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	Баю-бай, засыпай...

— Спорим, у меня он заснет за полчаса?

— Пфф! Полчаса! Слабак!

— Да у меня черный пояс по укачиванию детей!

— C учетом того, что он совсем не ребенок, очень хотелось бы посмотреть, как ты будешь его «качать».

— Ну я, может, и не смогу, а вот Стив… Стив, скажи ей!

— Клинт, он ведь правда не ребенок…

— Предатель!

— Внешне. Но в душе — вечный мальчишка. Так что полчаса — это очень, очень хорошо. Особенно если без транквилизаторов.

— Ты хочешь сказать — снотворного?

— И без него тоже.

— О ком это они? — Ракета кивнул в сторону гостиной, в которой ожесточенно спорили о чем-то Мстители, не замечая вокруг никого и ничего, в том числе и их с Тони, шедших в сторону кухни.

— А… Это… обо мне, — Тони пренебрежительно махнул рукой, не отрывая взгляда от планшета, на который Ракета не более чем пять минут назад скинул последние результаты их вычислений.

— У тебя проблемы со сном? — удивленно посмотрел на него Ракета.

— С чего ты взял? — отзеркалил его взгляд Тони.

— Ну раз они соревнуются в том, кто из них лучшая няня, — пожал плечами Ракета, — или это чисто терранская забава?

— Нет, — улыбнулся Тони, — это чисто наша, командная забава. — И пояснил, видя недоумение Ракеты: — Просто у нас на планете бытует мнение, что любой гений абсолютно беспомощен в быту, ну и кроме этого ни поесть, ни лечь спать вовремя абсолютно не способен. О гигиенических процедурах я вообще молчу.

— Ну, про пожрать это точно не про тебя, — заржал Ракета,видимо, вспомнив многочисленные заначки Тони в лаборатории и то, что тот никогда не отказывался прерваться ради чего-то вкусненького.

— Именно, — не стал отпираться Тони, — и со сном у меня тоже все более-менее в порядке. Ну, насколько порядок вообще возможен при наших «развлечениях». Просто… — тут Тони немного замешкался, и Ракета понятливо ухмыльнулся. У всех у них бывали периоды проблем со сном. Когда при тебе гибнет целая толпа народу, среди которых несколько не безразличных тебе индивидуумов, даже таким, как он, становится не до сна, что уж говорить про терран?

— В общем, мы начали помогать друг другу заснуть. Знаешь, такие маленькие ритуалы. Нат, к примеру, нужна кружка горячего шоколада и хорошенько помассировать ступни. Стиву — вместе посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм про животных или цветочки. Ну чего ты ржешь? Любит человек цветочки. Брюс — поклонник чайных церемоний. Кстати, Стивена это тоже успокаивает.

— А тебя? Только не говори, что это черная, горькая гадость, которую ты хлещешь без передышки.

— Язычник! — с видом оскорбленной добродетели воскликнул Тони, прижимая руки к сердцу. — Кофе создан для бодрости! Моей бодрости. Ну а если серьезно — я и вправду не очень дружу с процессом засыпания. С детства. Мама в свое время чего только не испробовала! И сказки, и долгие прогулки, и контрастные водные процедуры — все без толку. Вернее, они помогали, но никогда нельзя было угадать, что подействует в следующий раз. А ребята очень хотели, чтобы и я вступил в их клуб скорострельных храпунов. И теперь это вроде командного квеста…

— Уложи Старка спать?

— Что-то типа того, — улыбнулся Тони и с нежностью посмотрел в сторону гостиной, где продолжала спорить его команда. — Ну так что, мой юный падаван, ты готов продолжить процесс приобщения к терранской культуре и испить новый вид «черной гадости»? — свернул разговор о себе Тони.

— Ага, — согласился Ракета, — щас. Знаешь, ты иди, Старк, я тебя догоню.

Тони только пожал плечами и заспешил в сторону кухни на встречу с кофемашиной.

Ракета минуту задумчиво смотрел ему вслед, потом решительно повернулся в сторону гостиной и, зайдя туда, с порога заявил:

— Эй, терране, спорим на триста юнитов и руку красавчика, — он кивнул в сторону Баки, — что я усыплю Старка за пять минут?


End file.
